Yelv
Yelv (Japanese: , Ieruvu, Yelve; English dub: ) is a recruitable character in Xenoblade Chronicles X. He is a young Reclaimer in the private military organization BLADE. Appearance Yelv is a human with short layered blond hair and green eyes. His hair has a centered bang that covers his entire forehead, and he has a marking on his right cheek of unknown origin, which is likely a tattoo. Personality Yelv is not a conventional example of BLADE's finest, what with his casual attitude and laid-back language, but he is a valuable Reclaimer. A large part of his diligence in his field of work is rooted in his desire to recover his old partner, or at least his body, and get closure regarding his friend's fate. And while Yelv is rather reserved, he will open up to people he respects, like Cross; and, similarly to Cross, Yelv also struggles with his memories of the past. Gameplay Location Yelv can be found near North Founders Street in the Commercial District. Recruitment Yelv can be recruited once Meeting Yelv has been completed. In battle Yelv's Class is Alternative Blast Fencer. When he is first recruited, he is level 14 and rank 3. He wields Photon Sabers and Rayguns, in addition to a Delta Bliss, a type of Multigun that can be modified into three forms of cannon-missile rifles. His two Signature Arts are Essence Exchange (Photon Saber) and Master Gunner (Raygun). He has three skill slots. His class progression is as follows: Heart-to-Hearts The following heart-to-hearts between Yelv and Cross are: Missions Affinity links * Cross * Eleonora Story Main story Yelv does not make an appearance until the ending credits scene where he is seen doing push-ups along with other BLADEs. He also shows up in the post-credits scene as part of an expedition alongside Elma in the Lifehold Database Chamber. Trivia * In the Japanese version, Yelv is one of the characters obtainable through DLC. Quotes Battle dialogue Soul Voices * "Use melee attacks for double the hurt!" * "Move in close and hit 'em where it hurts!" * "I'm in bad shape! Heal me!" * "Now smash 'em with a melee attack!" * "The big guy's gettin' weak! Attack from a distance!" * "Use an aura and regroup!" * "The next chump's getting a face full of bullets!" * "It ain't over! Gun 'em down!" * "Blast away! Don't give 'em a chance to fight back!" * "Ow, man! Somebody patch me up!" * "Forget about me and keep shooting!" * "Bam! Now take it in close and REALLY punish 'em!" * "Aw yeah! Finish 'em off at range!" * "Overdrive! Let's run 'em down!" * "How 'bout an aura to REALLY make me blush?" * "I think something's busted, but who cares? Open fire!" Post-battle dialogue Adding-to-party dialogue Gallery Yelv.png|Yelv in Xenoblade Chronicles X 118.jpg|Official Art Img_info_20150428-03.jpg Img info 20150428-03-2.jpg Img info 20150428-05.jpg Ierv.JPG Irev in Skell.JPG|Yelv piloting a Skell Ierv info en.JPG|Yelv character infobox in the English version Ierv info.JPG|Yelv character infobox in the Japanese version Category:XCX Male Characters Category:XCX Protagonists Category:XCX Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Yelv Category:New Los Angeles NPCs Category:Commercial District NPCs